


¿El señor Lan es casado?

by Monserrat_VALO



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Au-Pandemia (Covid-19)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monserrat_VALO/pseuds/Monserrat_VALO
Summary: Lan WangJi es un profesor de literatura China estricto pero muy bueno en su área de trabajo, tiene tres hijos todos de diferentes edades, que a adoptado junto a su esposo en el transcurso de su matrimonio. Sus clases iban normales hasta la repentina pandemia que aterroriza China y varios paises, debido al adelanto de vacaciones toma la idea de su hijo mayor de dar clases en linea para no perder la corriente de su trabajo y para no afectar en el plan de estudio de sus alumnos, quienes apoyan fervientemente la idea.-A-Die, ¿Porque no enseñas tus clases con la misma aplicación que usas para hablar con mamá cuando está de viaje?Fue un simple comentario, pero sin duda fue el mejorEstá historia contara con 12 capítulos
Relationships: Jiang Cheng - Relationship, Lan XiChen - Relationship, Lan Zhan - Relationship, WangXian - Relationship, Wei Ying - Relationship, XiCheng - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. Un día antes de la cuarentena

Lan WangJi se había levantado a las cinco de la mañana como todos los días, solo que esta vez le tocaba a él llevar a los niños a la escuela y a Wei Ying a la empresa, donde lo estaría esperando su manager Wen Qing

Se levantó cuidadosamente de su cama, evitando despertar a su pequeño hijo, XuanYu, quien había insistido en dormir con ellos el día anterior, Wei Ying no pudo negarse ante tal petición de su pequeño A-Yu, y si Wei Ying no se lo negaba, él tampoco lo haría

Preparo el desayuno para los cinco, para SiZhui pescado al vapor con espárragos, para Yang preparo unos hotcakes con maple junto con fruta picada con miel, y para XuanYu un congee dulce y unas manzanas cortadas en forma de conejito, para Wei Ying preparo una ensalada de pescado empanizado debido a su dieta estricta, a decir verdad no le gustaba esas dietas extremistas que hacía, pero por eso siempre dejaba más comida en su plato cuando no se daba cuenta. Preparo jugo de naranja para los tres, un café negro para Wei Ying, y un té verde para él. Mientras cocinaba pudo escuchar los pasos de SiZhui acercándose a la cocina

.

.

.

SiZhui había sido uno de sus primeros hijos en adaptarse fácilmente a su horario, era como si hubiera nacido para hacerlo, cuando lo encontraron en su primer año de casados era solo un pequeño bulto de cinco años entre toda la nieve, que gimoteaba para obtener calor, en ese momento no lo dudaron y Wei Ying y él lo cuidaron y le dieron todo el amor incondicional, ya que, amor era lo que más le sobraba en su matrimonio

En el caso de Xue Yang, ahora Lan Yang, lo habían conocido cuando tenía ocho años cuando Xue Yang estaba recibiendo una golpiza después de entregar una nota a un hombre gordo de una mesa, Wei Ying había sido el primero en intervenir al ver que nadie hacia nada, el tipo estaba a punto de pisarle los dedos a Xue Yang, obviamente no pudo hacer mucho, pero antes de que pudieran golpearlo, Lan Zhan llego al rescate mandando a volar de un golpe certero al hombre de la mesa, así fue el cómo adoptaron a su segundo hijo

En el caso de XuanYu... bueno, su historia fue más complicada y compleja, XuanYu había sido vendido a sus tres años por su madre a un grupo de personas que ofrecían sus servicios o vendían a niños para ser esclavos sexuales, Lan WangJi había tenido que caminar por las calles de Yiling para encontrarse con Wei Ying, ya que era su aniversario, no esperaba que en el camino, saliera corriendo un niño de tres años con la ropa desgarrada mientras lo perseguían varias personas, en esos momento lo recogió y se negó a entregarlo, había terminado su carrera como policía pero después de conocer a Wei Ying dejo de ejercerla y prefirió trabajar como maestro de literatura, siempre llevaba consigo su placa, y su arma de descargas eléctricas. El grupo de personas en cuanto vieron sus placas salieron corriendo, no pudieron poner cargo a las personas al estar relacionados con los Jin, pero al menos sí pudieron clausurar el lugar permanentemente

Aún era un recuerdo agridulce para Wei Ying, "después de esperar media hora en el lugar acordado comenzó a preocuparse, ya que Lan Zhan siempre era puntual, y en las raras ocasiones donde se llegaba a retrasar, siempre le avisaba con un mensaje o una llamada, estaba comenzando a preocuparse más y más conforme pasaban los segundos. No podía seguir más tiempo en la nieve con SiZhui y A-Yang, estaba pensando en cómo decirles a los niños que su salida se había cancelado, cuando escucho el tono de su teléfono, se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de preocupación de WangJi".- ¿Estas bien?, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Por qué hay tantas voces?...- En medio de su interrogatorio escucho una voz conocida hablar

.- "Señ... Agente Lan, el caso es algo complicado pero trataremos de llevarlo a cabo lo más rápido posible.- Se trataba del ex secretario de WangJi, Nie HuaiSang, se le subió la furia a los oídos, y estaba que echaba fuego, ¿Era tan difícil dejar de tomar misiones peligrosas? Sabía que Lan Zhan tomaba misiones de vez en cuando, ¡Pero no era justo que le avisara una vez que ya estaba en ella, o en medio de esta!, no medito bien sus palabras, ¡Pero es que estaba furioso! Como le pedían sus hijos razonar en semejante situación

Ya sabía qué hacer en cuanto WangJi tomara el teléfono, lo regañaría y le ordenaría dejar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en ese mismo momento.-HanGuang-Jun, ¡Tienes cinco minutos para vol... Tendremos otro niño.-Esas simples palabras hicieron que Wei Ying no supiera que decir, lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue realmente una idiotez.- ¿Tuviste un hijo en una aventura, Lan WangJi?- Tardo un poco en analizar su propia pregunta, y una vez que lo hizo solo pudo darse un fuerte palmazo en la cara, resignado y queriendo evitar pasar más vergüenza enfrente de sus hijos, simplemente dijo lo más razonable en esos momentos.-Solo... solo mándame tu ubicación.-A los pocos segundos de cortar la llamada recibió el mensaje con la ubicación de WangJi

Tomo de la mano a SiZhui y a Yang mientras los arrastraba al interior del auto, mientras acomodaba el espejo retrovisor y se aseguraba de que se hubieran puesto los cinturones de seguridad correctamente, encendió el auto.-Niños cambio de planes, iremos a otro sitio

Aun recordaba cómo había llegado Wei Ying gritando y destruyendo todo a su alrededor mientras preguntaba, "Donde esta esa maldita arpía, en cuanto la vea la golpeare, mejor aún... ¡HanGuang-Jun ven aquí inmediatamente!, había sido tan gracioso y tierno a la vez, ver como a Wei Ying se le olvidaba su furia al ver al pequeño bebe que estaba siendo arrullado por Lan WangJi, lo arrebato de los brazos del mayor, mientras repartía pequeños besos en las mejillas regordetas del menor, Lan WangJi miraba enternecido a su esposo por la escena que era capaz de presenciar, mientras SiZhui veía con vergüenza muy bien disimulada a su A-Niang, y A-Yang... bueno, el solo lo miraba con desaprobación. Apenas llevaban ocho meses con XuanYu, pero todos se habían encariñado demasiado rápido del tierno bebe, así como él de ellos 

.

.

.

Salió de sus recuerdos después del segundo llamado de su hijo mayor.-SiZhui, ve a despertar a tus hermanos, yo me encargare de Wei Ying.-SiZhui asintió mientras se despedía de su padre, WangJi por otro lado acomodo la mesa, se quitó el delantal y subió por las escaleras hacia su habitación que compartía con Wei Ying, ese era el único cuarto insonorizado por el bien de los menores, después de tener que mentirle a un SiZhui de siete años, diciéndole que los sonidos que escucho no eran los de un mounstro, después de ese día, Wei Ying y el tomaron la decisión de contratar a un profesional para insonorizar la habitación, y también para poder hacer un sistema de seguridad al armario donde estaba todo el equipo policiaco de WangJi

Despertó a Wei Ying a tiempo antes de que bajaran los demás a comer, el desayuno transcurrió silencioso de parte de WangJi, y bullicioso del lado de Wei Ying

Llevo primero a Wei Ying a la empresa, después a A-Yang a la escuela, a XuanYu a la guardería, y por último se dirigió a su trabajo, donde también era la escuela donde estudiaba SiZhui

Todo parecía marchar como todo los días salvo por un pequeño detalle, había una junta no programada para todos los docentes del lugar, lo cual lo sorprendió ya que su tío (el director de la universidad) no era de las personas de dejar lo importante a última hora

Había llegado la hora de la junta, se había estado preguntado, que era tan importante como para hacer una junta sin previa preparación... la noticia le llego como un balde de agua fría

Continuara

¡Sorpresa!, vayan a ver todas las historias, son los proyectos en los que había estado trabajando todo este tiempo

再见〜


	2. Suspension de actividades

Momentos antes

Al momento de entrar pudo notar la obvia tensión que rodeaba a su tío, esperaba que no fuera tan grave como la pandemia que los acechaba, todos los maestros habían estado preocupados al ver a uno de los grandes condados ser puesto en cuarentena por mercados con poca higiene, realmente esperaba que no llegara a mayores el asunto

Pero por si acaso mandaba a Wei Ying con equipo necesario de desinfectante y un adorable cubre bocas de conejo que había pintado especialmente para él, hizo lo mismo con todos sus hijos incluyendo a XuanYu que actualmente cursaba el primer año del jardín de niños

Se sentó a un lado de su tío mientras esperaban a los maestros que faltaban, cuando entraron todos por primera vez vio a su tío suspirar en una junta

.-Al parecer las cosas no han mejorado, cuando fueron avisados las personas de Wuhan, la mayoría intento escapar propagando aún más el virus, el sistema educativo nos están pidiendo suspender las actividades y ver como terminar los últimos semestres

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio, después de un buen minuto sin ningún ruido todos comenzaron a quejarse

.- ¡No es justo estamos a mitad de evaluaciones!

.- ¡Se supone que les haría un examen el martes a mis estudiantes!

.- ¿¡Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta!?

Queja tras queja fue dicha hasta que Lan WangJi carraspeo la garganta en un acto de evidente molestia

.-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada más que encontrar otra manera de calificar, lo principal es la salud de los estudiantes. ¿Tienen algún problema con eso?- Más de uno se quedó callado por la "sutil" amenaza de WangJi, Qiren agradeció silenciosamente por la intervención de WangJi

Todos en la sala se despidieron y empacaron sus cosas, no sabían cuanto tiempo estarían en ese estado así que era mejor por ahora llevarse sus cosas y después volverlas a traer una vez que la situación se tranquilizara

Al salir vio a SiZhui esperándolo afuera de la oficina junto con su primo JingYi, hoy tenía que llevar a JingYi a la casa por algunos trabajos de la escuela

Al salir pudo ver a varios coordinadores entregándoles hojas que explicaban la suspensión de clases junto con algunos sitios donde podían contactar a los maestros

Subieron los tres al auto mientras se dirigían a la primera parada. La escuela de A-Yang

No pudo terminar de aparcar antes de que este abriera la puerta y se subiera, frunció el ceño ante la imprudencia de su hijo.-Te he dicho que no te subas al auto si aún no se detiene, es peligroso.- El estar en la parte delantera no le impedía ver como Lan Yang lo imitaba a la perfección y como JingYi intentaba reírse silenciosamente aunque no lo estaba logrando realmente

Con una pequeña sonrisa sentencio

.-Wei Ying se encargara de tu castigo, JingYi harás paradas de manos si no quieres que le informe a Jiang WanYin

El mencionado tembló ante la mención de su madre, tenía que evitar a toda costa enojarlo y más aun sabiendo que su padre no podría rescatarlo de los crueles castigos que le ponían aunque solo consistían en bañar a Jazmín, amor y princesa, aunque bañar a uno solo ya era suficiente tortura, ya convencería a su padre que dejara que lo acompañara en algún viaje que tuviera

Dirigir la compañía Lan y Jiang no era fácil, después de todo aún con la ayuda de Jiang Cheng y Lan Xichen por mantener a ambas estables sin descuidarlas, quienes se turnaban para las juntas o viajes, algunas veces iban los dos aunque evitaban esto para que JingYi no se quedara solo y muriera de intoxicación como casi lo hizo una vez

.

.

.

Estaban regresando a su casa de un viaje de dos semanas para encontrarse a JingYi en el sofá retorciéndose con docenas de botes de fideos instantáneos junto con empaques de comida que sin leer la etiqueta ya sabían que eran alitas de pollo adobadas. JingYi había tenido una intoxicación por la mala alimentación, desde entonces intentaban no dejarlo solo más de tres días, claro al menos que lo dejaran al cuidado de Lan WangJi, solo él, nunca Wei Ying. Nunca

La última vez termino en una intoxicación doble y en la manager de Wei Ying regañándolos todo el día por su imprudencia

Pero esa es otra historia, ahora tenían que recoger a XuanYu de la guardería, después de que Lan WangJi les lanzara una clara amenaza por el espejo retrovisor, procedió a conducir con todos ya acomodados. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando comenzaron a pelear JingYi y Yang nuevamente como si no los acabaran de castigar. Este sería una larga semana

Después de algunos minutos llegaron a la guardería donde estaba A-Yu, al bajar WangJi y mostrar su comprobante de que su hijo estaba en esa guardería, ignoro las risitas de las trabajadoras al entrar mientras intentaba buscar a XuanYu

Al momento de acercarse vio como alguien levantaba a XuanYu mientras esté reía tiernamente, lo cual era raro ya que XuanYu normalmente no se dejaba cargar por nadie más que su familia

Vio como el extraño estaba a punto de irse así que en un momento de confusión por saber quién se quería llevar a su pequeño A-Yu tomo el brazo del "extraño "sin medir su fuerza. Lo único que lo hizo volver a la realidad fue el quejido de dolor que hizo la persona, solo tardo unos segundos en reconocer la voz, soltó de inmediato el brazo al reconocer el dueño de la voz quien lo miraba con un puchero notorio

.-Wei... ¿Wei Ying?- Vio como el mencionado cambiaba su mueca a una gran sonrisa

.-El mismo en carne y huesos Lan Er-Gege, hablemos en el auto con los niños, tengo una noticia que darles

Lan WangJi solo asintió mientras rodeaba la cintura de Wei Ying y lo guiaba al auto, aún tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza pero decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que Wei Ying les dijera por su cuenta

Al llegar al auto pudo ver su misma confusión plasmada en el rostro de todos sus hijos, incluyendo a JingYi

Manejaron en silencio a casa, ya que Wei Ying había recibido una llamada de su manager, Al llegar a casa Wei Ying aún seguía en la llamada, todos esperaron pacientemente en la sala a qué Wei Ying terminara su llamada

Al terminar Wei Ying tenía una gran sonrisa mientras decía cantarinamente

.-Wen Qing me acaba de avisar que tengo vacaciones

XuanYu fue el primero en aplaudir de felicidad, los ojos de Yang se llenaron de brillo, y SiZhui... El simplemente sonrío feliz de poder pasar más tiempo con su familia junta

Lan WangJi por otro lado estaba haciendo planes para su noche, que ni siquiera recordó el problema de las evaluaciones de sus estudiantes

Continuara

再见〜


	3. Wei Ying en casa

...

La mañana de Wei Ying había sido muy buena, durmió junto con su pequeño rábano y su esposo y se levantó con los tiernos besos de Lan Zhan en su mejilla, su pequeño A-Yu se había despertado tan pronto como olió la comida así que decidió cambiarse rápido para bajar a comer

Adoraba presenciar está escena todas las mañanas; toda su familia reunida, si bien habían pasado momentos difíciles habían logrado vencer esos obstáculos y fortalecer aún más su familia, y la mayor prueba era ver a sus pequeños nabos comiendo felices, mientras su Lan Zhan alimentaba a XuanYu, él se aseguraba de revisar su agenda, mostró una mueca confundida al ver una nueva reunión programada recientemente, normalmente Wen Qing le avisaba con tiempo, decidió dejar eso de lado y hablar sobre los planes del día, siempre hablando cuando no tenía comida para evitar algún regaño o castigo de Lan Zhan

Escucho quejarse a A-Yang sobre su próximo examen y el cómo avanzaban demasiado lento, si bien sus maestros les dejaban trabajos más adelantados, para su pequeño A-Yang seguían siendo demasiado fácil, era por eso que Lan WangJi le dejaba más y más trabajo para prepararlo ya que a ese paso terminaría adelantando años, otra vez, al principio se había sorprendido al descubrir que Yang, antiguamente Xue Yang era un genio en matemáticas, era algo flojo, sí, pero si se lo proponía podía sacar perfectas calificaciones en todas las asignaturas, además de que aprendía rápido, a pesar de su edad dominaba perfectamente el inglés y el alemán, Lan Zhan y él había pensado que era un capricho momentáneo cuando les pidió que le enseñarán, pero contra todo pronóstico Lan Yang no se dio por vencido hasta dominarlos fluidamente

Sonrío al ver a su esposo dándole una carpeta con diversos problemas matemáticos a Yang y a este recibiendo lo alegremente, su esposo sabía que a su hijo le encantaba aprender de todo, además de que lo ayudaba a prepararse para su próximo examen final de paso

En el transcurso del desayuno SiZhui le comento sobre la visita de JingYi, la cual ya sabía gracias a Jiang Cheng que le había estado mandando miles de mensajes solo para asegurarse que no se quedaría solo con JingYi, le dio unas cuantas indicaciones solo como recordatorio, aunque no era necesario su pequeño rábano era un hijo muy considerado ya que nunca se metía en problemas

Al terminar el desayuno fue llevado por WangJi y sus pequeños rábanos a su trabajo, Wei Ying como siempre fue el primero que llevo, al llegar extrañamente Wen Qing se encontraba esperándolo afuera, reviso la hora solo para ver qué no era tarde, ¡Incluso había llegado cinco minutos antes!, Gracias a su querido Lan Zhan obviamente

Se despido de sus pequeños rábanos y le dio un beso a Lan Zhan antes de entrar al edificio

.

.

.

Wei Ying era idol desde hace aproximadamente diez años, al iniciar su carrera ganó fama increíblemente rápido, todo marchaba bien, pero fue en un atentado en específico en uno de sus conciertos que hizo que necesitara protección extra. Así fue como conoció al oficial WangJi, su actual esposo

.

.

.

Wei Ying recordaba ese maravilloso recuerdo mientras era arrastrado a otra reunión indeseada, se sentó en su asiento de siempre mientras dejaba que Wen Qing hablara

La última vez que hablo término siendo regañado por Wen Qing durante media hora, ¡Solo había hecho una pequeña broma sobre el escaso cabello del señor!, ¡No era su culpa que terminara siendo el director con el que harían su próximo contrato!, Afortunadamente se lo tomo de buena manera, pero eso no evito el sermón que le dieron

Estuvo jugando discretamente con la pantalla de su reloj mientras oía como su manager decía algunas cosas, después de lo que fueron las tres horas más largas de su vida... Bueno dejando a un lado su día a día con Lan Zhan (aunque normalmente duraban más si los niños se comportaban), la reunión finalizó, al salir y alejarse a una distancia prudente lo primero que hizo fue estirarse como un felino y mandarle unos cuantos stickers de corazón a su Lan Zhan antes de volver a los ensayos de su nueva coreografía

Mientras caminaban hacia la habitación noto como Wen Qing escribía unas cuantas cosas en su Tablet frunciendo el ceño algunas veces, intento mirar sobre su hombro pero solo recibió un manotazo por metiche, se quejó dramáticamente mientras era ignorado hasta llegar al lugar

Estuvieron cerca de medio día ensayando los pasos, hasta que por fin tuvo un descanso decente, tomo agua y le deseo un buen día a Lan Zhan antes de regresar a su sufrimiento

Extrañamente terminaron más temprano de lo normal, Wen Qing lo dejo ir con la condición de que contestará su llamada, asintió emocionado de tener un poco de tiempo libre y decidió que lo mejor sería darle una sorpresa a A-Yu, ya tenía un buen tiempo desde que lo había recogido a la guardería después de todo

.

.

.

Saludo a los trabajadores que ya lo conocían mientras entregaba su identificación, por mucho que los conociera no podía llevarse a A-Yu sin esa tarjetita que le habían dado, lo cual era un milagro que no la haya perdido considerando su mala memoria

Se acercó a XuanYu lentamente y lo cargo sorpresivamente, al principio se veía agitado pero después de reconocerlo este sonrío feliz y lo abrazó fuertemente negándose a dejarlo ir, estuvieron así aproximadamente cinco minutos hasta que decidió que ya era hora de irse, estaba a punto de caminar hacia la puerta cuando sujetaron fuertemente su brazo sacándole inconscientemente un quejido de dolor

.- ¡Oye!, ¿¡Que crees que estás hacien... ¿Lan Zhan?

Vio como este había soltado rápidamente su brazo mientras lo masajeaba suavemente, su cara cada vez más pálida al ver la marca roja que dejo su mano

.- ¡Aiyooo Lan Zhan!, Casi me rompes mi pequeño y frágil brazo

Se quejó dramáticamente mientras dejaba que besara el dorso de su mano y sus nudillos, sonrío satisfecho y lo siguió al carro dónde los esperaban adentro

Estaba hablando animadamente con SiZhui, JingYi y Yang cuando escucho su teléfono sonar, pensaba ignorarlo pero al ver el nombre en la pantalla y la clara advertencia de hace unas horas hizo que no fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para ignorar la llamada

.- ¡Que sorpresa Qing-Jie!... No note tu llamad... ¡Solo una cosa te pedí!, ¡Se acabó aumentaré tu rutina, después de todo tienes todo el mes para descansar, no voy a permitir que pierdas tu forma!

Mientras más hablaba Wei Ying se emocionaba más y más, ¿Acaso había dicho descanso? Tenía demasiado tiempo desde que había tenido un buen descanso, se disculpó varias veces mientras le hacía unas cuantas preguntas sobre las repentinas vacaciones, si las podía llamar así

.- ¡Entendido Qing-Jie!, ¡No te decepcionaré!

No esperaba que su llamada durará hasta llegar a casa, pero al menos había valido la pena, había escuchado recientemente sobre la enfermedad pero no creyó que fuera tan grave el asunto, afortunadamente su querido Lan Er-Gege siempre hacía que tomara las medidas necesarias

Le sonrío feliz a su familia y dando saltitos les dijo la noticia

.-Wen Qing me acaba de avisar que tengo vacaciones

Continuará

再見〜


End file.
